


Writing the Corkscrew

by superhiki



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhiki/pseuds/superhiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda POV on an average day with a not so average mind. He attempts to write Hinata a heartfelt letter but is interrupted. Spoilers for the end of Komaeda's freetime events vaguely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing the Corkscrew

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, wrote it last night when I felt like leaping out of my skin. Sort of a vent fic on how illness can affect the brain, I guess.

Komaeda was laid out on his belly with a notebook cracked open near the middle with a pen in his hand. Humming to himself, while occasionally breathing out a gentle lyric when he felt like it, he kicked his heels up in the air and had a merry time drawing infinite loops on his notebook paper. 

“Today I will write Hinata-kun a letter!” he chirped to himself, grey eyes watching the nib of his pen wiggle in a tight corkscrew down the paper, “But I have to practice first.”

Circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle Until the shape meant nothing circle circle circle circle circle Until the shape meant nothing circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle Until the shape meant nothing circle circle circle circle circle circle Until the shape meant nothing circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle Until the shapes became a picture. 

Komaeda stared down at his chain length fence he’d managed to scribble out onto the paper and turned the drawing sideways so he could write along the top as if his words were birds that had lighted for a rest.

Hinata H I Naata Hello Hello Hi Hello Heloo Good Day hi hi hi Hinata HinaDayHina Day  
circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle 

Komaeda stared frustratedly down at his chicken scratch hand writing, struggling to read what he’d just written as the words were so illegible he couldn’t recall what they had ever been in the first place. It was hard to tell if there was a melody that inspired the character placement, but Komaeda had a feeling that was his intent mere moments ago. Even though his eyes scanned the line over and over he was struggling to read what he’d written as the words were so illegible he couldn’t recall what they had ever been in the first place. It was hard to tell if there was a melody that inspired the character placement, but Komaeda had a feeling that was his intent mere moments ago. Finally lost as to what it was he had written, Komaeda turned the page vertical once more and tried making those linked circles again. He was frustrated, but he couldn’t remember why. His practice had been going great since he started making circles, now he just had to remember what he was practicing for.

circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle  
Hinata H I Naata Hello Hello Hi Hello Heloo Good Day hi hi hi Hinata HinaDayHina Day  
circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle circle  
and so on until the words that had become a picture became a pattern.

There was a knock at the door and Komaeda rolled onto his side before standing to greet his guest.

“Komaeda where have you been all day?” it was Hinata! Now he could give him his letter without even having to mail it. Not that the island had mail or anything, but it was one less thing to worry about.

“In here!” Komaeda answered, “You didn’t miss a piece of garbage like me, did you? Though I guess there is something to be said when all the litter leaves an otherwise beautiful landscape once you’re used to it!” Komaeda put a fist on his hip and touched his temple with his index finger, “Uncanny, that’s what it feels like.”

The brunette stared blankly at Komaeda until he finished and paused a beat before responding, leaving his questions unanswered. “You missed breakfast and no one else has seen you around so I came to check up on you.”

“Wow, that’s very kind of you to do so,” the homebody student answered, “Of your own accord or did everyone else force you to do the work for them?”

Hinata’s expression scrunched up suddenly and he frowned, “What does it matter? You’re ok, right, so now I’m leaving.” He had been forced into doing it and Komaeda could tell.

He couldn’t remember how to hold a pen sometimes but he could see it in Hinata’s expression that he didn’t want to be near him. There was something he planned on doing to ease that tension but with Hinata staring right at him Komaeda could not, for the life of him, figure out what it was. 

Biting his own lip seemed to get Hinata’s attention before he turned to leave, but when his surprised expression shifted focus from Komaeda’s lips to his eyes they sobered and demanded an explanation. 

“It’s selfish of me to ask- so if your reasons for staying are for only my benefit you don’t have to- but oh... Oh I already asked,” Komaeda droned on with his hand at his chin before condensing his words, “Could you stay?”

Hinata’s even stare didn’t falter. “Sure.”

Komaeda nearly jumped out of his skin, maybe he would remember how he was going to apologize when Hinata added a stipulation to his visit.

“The door stays open,” he explained, looking for something to jam the doorway when he found Komaeda’s note book on the floor and picked it up. Flipping the front of it shut the brunette held Komaeda’s cabin door open and shoved it into the door jam which kept it from shutting completely.

Komaeda was on his bed opening up the window for Hinata’s benefit, giving him another escape route, though he would certainly shut it if Hinata decided he wanted to kill him in privacy. Looking back towards his room, book shelfs stuffed and chairs empty, Komaeda blinked and wondered what he had said to get Hinata into his room.

“So what do you want, Hinata-kun?” he asked, getting a bristling look from his company.

“What do I- Nothing, I don’t-...” Hinata said, squinting at Komaeda with confusion, “Are you ok?” 

It was Komaeda’s turn to make a face, but it very quickly melted into one of his self-satisfied smiles “Gee Hinata-kun, are you so used to being told what to do that you can’t think for yourself? Everyone is very wonderful but... unless you’re SHSL Office Worker you might want to get a backbone.” All of this was said out of kindness, of course, but Hinata didn’t seem very happy to hear it. Oh well, any lesson worth learning wasn’t always easy to swallow.

Hinata closed his eyes and mellowed out before turning and heading towards the door. “Whatever Komaeda,” he sighed, “Don’t forget to eat, see you at breakfast tomorrow.” With that Hinata opened the door, causing Komaeda’s notebook to flutter out and land with a whump on the floor, and exited the cabin. 

Komaeda looked at the notebook that fell and picked it up forlornly as the door clicked shut, signaling Hinata’s departure. He left in a hurry, not giving Komaeda any time to understand what the other was feeling. Poor Hinata, he must have been upset with him, there had to be a way for the brunette to understand Komaeda’s sincerity and with a look at the notebook paper Komaeda’s expression brightened. Picking up a pen from the floor, Komaeda laid down on his belly with the notebook cracked open near the back with the pen he had found in his hand. Humming to himself, while occasionally breathing out a gentle lyric when he felt like it, Komaeda kicked his heels up in the air and had a merry time drawing infinite loops on his notebook paper. 

“Today I will write Hinata-kun a letter!” he chirped to himself, grey eyes watching the nib of his pen wiggle in a tight corkscrew down the paper, “But I have to practice first.”


End file.
